plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Torchwood
The Torchwood lights regular peas on fire when they pass through its flame, doubling the pea's damage and dealing splash damage to its target and any zombies behind it (only in Plants vs. Zombies). Frozen Peas will turn into regular peas when passing through a Torchwood, and flaming peas will defrost any slowed or frozen zombies. When planted during the Fog levels, it clears the fog around it for approximately one and a quarter spaces. The only other plant that can eliminate fog until eaten is the Plantern. Although there is a flowering plant family known as Torchwood (''Burseraceae''), which includes frankincense and myrrh, the name may also be a reference to the eponymous organization in the Doctor Who spin-off series. Suburban Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies Torchwood Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Fireballs deal damage to nearby zombies on impact Everybody likes and respects Torchwood. They like him for his integrity, for his steadfast friendship, for his ability to greatly maximize pea damage. But Torchwood has a secret: He can't read. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it Torchwood and Snapdragon have become fast friends. They like to hang out at either the Tiki Lounge or the Renaissance Faire. Plant Food upgrade The fire becomes blue napalm, tripling the damage of all the peas that pass through it. This effect lasts until the Torchwood is eaten. Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: Has 5x health, health +50%. Level 3: Has 15x health, health +50% again (total +100%=2x) Costumed (Chinese version only) Plant Food ability gives it purple fire that deals 3x damage. Usage The player should place Torchwoods in any lane in front of any plant that shoots peas to turn the peas into flaming projectiles that do double the normal damage. Flaming peas also deal splash damage (equivalent to 0.7 of a normal pea's damage) to all nearby zombies, unless you are playing the second game. However, if a frozen pea passes through a Torchwood, it will melt, becoming a normal pea that does normal damage, but if it passes through two, then it will turn into a flaming pea. Any zombie with a shield or a Zomboni will nullify the splash effect. A flaming pea also defrosts zombies, so using them in combination with Ice-shrooms, Winter Melons, Snow Peas, or Iceberg Lettuces is not recommended. Strategies Plants vs. Zombies Torchwood should only be taken on levels where the player plans to use peas in order to maximize the damage potential. The player only needs one in each lane, but it helps to plant one before placing a second pea-shooting plant in the same lane, as in most cases, the flaming pea's splash damage will be more important than firing twice as fast. The player should keep Torchwoods behind his or her regular defenses such as Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, but far enough to the right so that he or she can place several peashooting plants behind it. One of the most recommened uses for a Torchwood is with Gatling Peas, so the player uses the attack-increasing bonus from the Torchwood and the very fast firing from a Gatling Pea to kill most Zombies very easily. The player should plan ahead if he or she intends to use Snow Peas, though, and put them to the right of any Torchwoods, as frozen peas melt when they go through a Torchwood. This is usually not worth it, however, as flaming peas will defrost zombies (this includes freezing from other plants as well). Using Torchwood in conjunction with freezing plants is also discouraged, as the freezing will have little or no effect. If the player is using Split Peas to defend against zombies that can bypass his or her defenses, such as Digger Zombies or Imps (thrown by Gargantuars), he or she can place a Split Pea to the right of a Torchwood so its rear-firing peas will catch fire, doing extra damage. This works best if the player has two or three Split Peas to the right of a Torchwood with other pea-shooting plants behind it. Although Torchwood can clear out fog in fog levels, it is not recommended because it only clears the fog a small area around it (a 3x3 plus shape). The player should instead use a Plantern or Blover instead unless aiming for the Blind Faith achievement; the player may use the Torchwood in getting this achievement. However, the achievement Nebulaphile (the DS version of the achievement) does not allow even a Torchwood. Using Torchwood in Survival Endles is possible, but not recommended, as it only deals splash damage in a very short area and also makes it difficult to slow or freeze zombies, whereas Gloom-shrooms and Winter Melons do better splash/area damage and are compatible with slowing/freezing plants. The Torchwood will only affect peas, not any other projectiles. When Crazy Dave selects them, the player should try to use them to their full potential. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Torchwood is weakened in this game, as it does not do splash damage even when given Plant Food, making it completely useless against massive groups of zombies that come early on in the stage, as the flaming peas can only take care of one zombie at a time regardless of how powerful they are. It is also difficult to set up as every lane must have a Torchwood and a Repeater on it, and setting this up will cause zombies to slip past your defenses easily while you are concentrating on a lane. This is compounded by the fact that it is a premium plant and is usually not worth your money. However, a Plant Food fed Torchwood can do massive damage with a maxed out Pea Pod as the napalm fire triples damage. It is very hard and risky to pull off correctly but when pulled off, it is much easier to handle the zombie horde. Using Torchwood in higher levels of Endless Zones, especially in Big Bad Butte and on higher levels, is even more difficult because Gargantuars and other difficult zombies will also appear in higher concentrations. Gallery Trivia General *It is unknown why Torchwood's wooden body does not burn, but the Explorer Zombie can burn it. *Torchwood does not burn up zombies that are eating it. Plants vs. Zombies *In the DS version, an Imitater Torchwood is not a grayscale version, but rather a green version with blue fire and eyes. *Rain, the Watering Can in the Zen Garden, and Ice-shrooms does not extinguish Torchwood fire. *The Torchwood does not affect peas shot by Peashooter Zombies or Gatling Pea Zombies; instead, the peas will only damage the Torchwood. That might be because ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 would be too hard. *Torchwood has the distinction of being unable to read according to its Suburban Almanac Entry, implying that most other plants do know how to read despite them being plants. This may be because Torchwood burns up everything in range, so he would burn the paper, although he cannot burn non-pea projectiles. *The splash damage caused by the peas that pass it do not thaw zombies. *In the Zen Garden, Torchwood's roots seem to hang out off the flower pot a bit. *Torchwood is the only plant that affects both fog and peas. *Excluding Upgrade Plants, the Torchwood is one of two plants that rely on another plant to work, the other is the Coffee Bean. *It is one of the three plants which can affect fog, the other being the Plantern and the Blover. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *The flame on top of the Torchwood is taller than in the first game. The wood portion also becomes shorter. *Its eyes will change color if the player uses a Plant Food. They will turn white with light-blue pupils and the flame will be slightly higher. *The peas that go through it do not do splash damage this time, even when fed Plant Food. *Torchwood's Almanac entry will be unlocked when the player unlocks the Snapdragon. *If the player waters a Torchwood in the Zen Garden, he or she can see that it is hollow. **Also when watering it in the Zen Garden, its flames will go out, then reignite. *In the Chinese version, the napalm has change its color to violet, only by unlocking the costume. See also *Plants *Threepeater *Split Pea *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea *Blover *Plantern *Fog (Area) *Pea es:Plantorcha Category:Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Fog Clearing Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants